


Nan i'aear ar in elin!

by LadyVanya95



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Daughter of Feanor, F/M, M/M, Multi, The Silmarillion - Freeform, Tirion, Valinor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVanya95/pseuds/LadyVanya95
Summary: Vanifinwë discovers a well kept secret in the Arafinwë line, one that he certainly didn't intend for anyone outside of Fëanaro and his own immediate family to ever find out.
Relationships: Melino/Maglor, Vanifinwë/Melino
Kudos: 2





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_silmaril_by_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_silmaril_by_name/gifts).



> This was completely and totally inspired by a_silmaril_by_name's Harem AU that she was for her original character Melino. Who I absolutely adore! I could scarcely resist writing for him with my own OC- Vanifinwë who is the daughter of Fëanor (noncanon of course.). She also tremendously and graciously helped me flesh out Melino so I could make sure he was written properly! <3

Vanifinwë rushed through the halls, her steps light with a wide smile on her face, her blue velvet gown dragging across the floor with every step. Opening one of the grand gilded doors to the housing provided for the Harem, a place she would’ve never thought to have done friendly visits many months ago unless it was to work on the books. Though there was the pressing matter she had found, what she considered, to be a friend amongst the ellons and elleths in the Harem. 

She worried that Melino perhaps saw her in a position of power and only entertained her because he felt he didn’t have a choice to reject her… She was his employer's daughter after all. Yet even so, they both seemed to get on well. Well enough that they had been speaking with one another for several months, and each interaction seemed warm and welcomed. Always mirthful and without discomfort the longer they have spoken. Sharing personal things even if it was vague. 

Even to the point he trusted her enough with a bracelet of his, it had been broken and when Vanifinwë offered to repair it Melino had accepted. Fortunately, today the repair was finished, and ahead of the day Atarinkë said it would be done! So she decided instead she’d surprise him with it.

It was just in time for her to have finished dressing for tonight’s festivities and to go see Melino just before the grand ball being held by her grandfather. Everyone in her family would be there! From Uncle Nolofinwë to Uncle Arafinwë, whom she was more than thrilled to see again, along with her cousins from that side of the family. To all of Tirion just about.

Vanifinwë was most excited to see Arafinwë considering their relationship. And since they spent their time collectively away from Tirion, as often as Arafinwë could manage, it always brought her great joy when he did return.

Not that she blamed them for spending so much time away. Knowing precisely how her Atar was and the torment he unleashed against his brothers. It was a constant mind field. Praise Eru he didn’t interfere in the relationships Vanifinwë shared with them. If anything surprising enough, Fëanaro actually encouraged her relationship with Arafinwë since she was an elfling.

Vanifinwë’s thoughts were pulled from her as she walked through the halls, passing by various elves of the Harem. All scantily clad, yet what they wore were rich fabrics and precious jewels or pearls strung across their bodies. She  _ certainly _ saw the appeal on why ellons and elleths alike liked to come down to the Harem and spend their coin heavily here… Yet Vanifinwë couldn’t bear the thought of taking such advantage of another elf. 

She worried about her position and status, making them unwilling but performing against their will. Someone being too afraid to say no petrified her. Unlike some of her brothers who were very quick, like their Atar, to use the Harem upon their whims as they saw fit. 

Vanifinwë would be lying if she said that the strong muscular Vanyar here in the Harem wasn’t a potential weakness… then again it didn’t help that he heavily favored Laurefindil. Though with less joy and clothes and far more sex appeal.. Turro knew the effect he had on her too.

But she wasn’t about to make anyone feel used,  _ nor _ did she want to feel used even despite all the temptations of such pretty elves… Vanyar or no.

Speaking of pretty elves… Her eyes immediately found Melino standing just outside his room. Dressed in fine pale blue silk, with gold and pearls decorating his neck and wrists that shimmered in the orange and pink evening light. His beautiful waist length pale blond hair draping down his back. Pearls weaved within the silky and fine strands,  _ always _ dressed so beautifully.

Before him was a beautiful Noldo lady, black hair intricately braided back with a little cluster of jewels in her hair. Leaning against the wall and forward into Melino, her soft hand resting against his chest as a smile found her lips. Melino flirted with the elleth in return, silken words surely falling from his lips as he spoke to her. Both whispering softly to one another, and Vanifinwë was just enough out of earshot she couldn’t pick up what either were saying.

For a moment Vanifinwë wondered if she might come back later? Yet there was something forced to his body language. It was not fluid and graceful; it was more subtle… She’d been around him long enough to recognize it... Clearly there was discomfort there, and for Vanifinwë that just  _ wouldn’t _ do. 

“Melino! There you are, I've been looking for you.” Vanifinwë called out with a bright and warm smile as she glided across the floor. Hands behind her back as she hid the lacquered jewelry box, the “customer” didn’t need to see what Vanifinwë had for Melino. She watched as Melino turned to face her, with a smile coming across his lips as Vanifinwë approached him. The lady in question peering around Melino with her eyes widening some,

“My lady…” The elleth greeted quickly, immediately recognizing Vanifinwë as she curtsied to the Princess before her, and looking back to Melino in between glances. Vanifinwë merely smiled softly and inclined her head forward to the lady in question, sending starless strands to fall over her shoulder.

“It is a pleasure to see you, Lady Vanifinwë.” Melino answered politely and formally since the customer was still present. His smile still there, happy and relieved to see her. It was a welcomed rescue from the unwanted patron and to see the elleth so soon again! Especially after she said there was a possibility she wouldn’t be able to return today.

“I am afraid my lady, I have pressing matters to discuss with Melino.” Vanifinwë said, bringing an arm from behind her back to slip her hand onto Melino’s bicep. Standing close next to him and gauging the lady’s reaction before them, who seemed to only flounder at the interaction the two shared. Nodding her head immediately before curtsying and scurrying away from the pair, Vanifinwë watched her like a hawk and waiting until she was out of earshot.

“Let us speak privately in my room.” Melino said, pulling Vanifinwë just the few feet to the door and opening the door fully and allowed her entry into his fine and well-furnished room. A place that Vanifinwë had been so lucky to be permitted into on such casual and friendly terms. Though she never pushed the boundaries, only ever accepting his invitations in, rather than muscling her way in. 

A bed with a fine silk duvet in pale blue and gold sat atop his mattress, made expertly with plush pillows to lie against. A vanity opposite of the bed with a collection of oils, perfumes, brushes, combs and a jewelry box.

Large windows lit the room up brightly, even in the swath of orange and pink light of the setting sun, setting a lovely and warm ambiance in the room. It certainly set the tone for the evening, with sparks of excitement filling the air as this was a night that was bound to be fun and without a doubt full of festivities for everyone tonight. 

A few different see through robes spread out across a settee, all in different combinations of blues and golds and whites, with a pile of pearls on each outfit and accompanied with the white glittering gems. Though the pearls were a signature stone of Melino’s. One that Melino was still heavily and beautifully decorated in, with light gold dusting reflecting across his pale cheek bones. Better able to see it now with such bright evening light,

“I come bearing a gift.” Vanifinwe began with a smile, pulling the box from behind her back, watching Melino turn to face her as he shut the bedroom door. 

“Oh?” He asked thoughtfully, his blond brows rising at her words as pale blue eyes looked over her. Landing finally on the box in her hand that she held out as Melino approached her, gently taking it from her. Quietly opening the box to reveal the pearl and topaz bracelet within,

“I had Atarinkë repair it, so you won’t have to worry about it breaking again for a considerable time. He replaced the clasps too.” Vanifinwë explained to him as he looked it over with surprise, fingers brushing over the repaired links before he pulled it out of its box. Looking it over intensely… It had been merely just a loose scramble of pearls and topaz, and yet now it was whole again  _ and _ put together exactly how he remembered it.

“ _ Atarinkë _ repaired this?” Melino asked, raising his brows, knowing that getting anything repaired by a Fëanorian cost a fortune and then some, they were certainly the most sought after smiths in all of Valinor. Yet Vanifinwë was just able to have it repaired so simply as if it were nothing, he guessed that, in itself, was a perk of being a Fëanorian. 

“Atar would’ve recognized it if I had taken it to him, and regrettably I know Atarinkë’s tastes within the Harem. The unfortunate part of doing the books. So I know he wouldn’t have known the difference of who it belonged to.” Vanifinwë said, scrunching up her nose in distaste at the fact that she was highly aware of what her brothers' preferred… sexual... interests were in this place. There was certainly no need to mention either how she knew her Atar’s either… It was not something  _ any  _ sister and daughter should know about her brothers and Atar. Melino let out a soft chuckle at her response, watching her freckles wrinkle with the expression. 

“The fortunate part is you’d at least be able to hide your own activities if you ever took part in the pleasures the Harem offers.” Melino noted to her with another charming smile, making Vanifinwë laugh softly as she nodded,

“That is very true, though knowing Atar he’d just  _ know _ .” The thought making her shudder, that too was just as bad as her knowing what they did. Eru it was a mess… Aside from not wanting to take advantage of the workers, the very idea that her Atar would know what she was doing here. Well, that was enough to help keep her at bay too. 

“Anyway, it was the least I could do for you Melino, it seemed important to you.” She smiled, trying to wave away those thoughts about her family. 

“Now what do you intend on wearing for tonight? I am sure the Harem will be plenty full of patrons.” Vanifinwë smiled to her friend, mostly, from what she could gather was that Melino at least enjoyed his work. Which was reassuring, as the closer they had grown she couldn’t help but worry about it. So she was happy to indulge in speaking on it with him.

“It should be one of the busiest,” Melino began with a sigh as he placed his bracelet back into the box and gently shut it. Vanifinwë watched as he glided across the room with great grace and to the settee before lifting a robe of sheer gold with delicate embroidery on the edges. The color was very complimentary to his pale complexion. 

“I intend on wearing this for tonight, I am undecided on the jewelry.” Melino said with a soft sigh, as Vanifinwë approached to look it over. The sleeves flowing and long enough to stop just before the wrist, with a set of matching trousers of silk satin weave. Loose, yet form fitting at the ankles.

“Anything with pearls will certainly match, it is a good thing you have so many.” She snickered softly, looking over the gemstones spread across the settee. Letting her fingers run over the different bracelets and necklaces… Things that could be layered with one another and her fingers stopping over the little pile that lay where the robes had.

“Is this what you were thinking?” She asked, quietly looking over the long but very delicate strand of tiny pearls, held together by tiny golden links. Melino hummed out looking over at the strands nodding at her words. The gold around his neck and jingling slightly at the motion, 

“Yes, though I am worried it is too delicate, I don’t want to have another set of jewelry repaired.” Melino mentioned clutching his robes tightly in his arms as he looked over the rest of the jewels eying some champagne colored quartz.

“Yes… And unfortunately back to back repairs will make Atarinkë suspicious.” The smith particularly against her doing favor for anyone he did not know personally. Always fearing she’d be taken advantage of, and she knew it would be a steep uphill battle if he found out it was someone within the harem she was making repairs for. 

“What of this?” He asked, pulling out the golden strand and holding it up. Giving Vanifinwë pause as she looked it over, nodding in agreement. It was almost like a plate centered with champagne topaz and filigree over the blank spaces. Delicate tear drops of matching quartz around the bottom.

“Oh! That will match perfectly, hurry go change I want to see it all together.” Vanifinwë smiled, clasping her hands together in approval as she rested it against her chest. At her insistence, Melino walked around the settee and to the changing screen to change. 

“Are you excited for tonight? Is there anyone you look forward to seeing?” Vanifinwë pressed gently as she paced quietly, looking over the few pieces of art hanging on his walls while she waited for him to dress. Hearing the shuffling of fabric as Melino thought quietly, there certainly was someone he hoped that he would see tonight… Makalaurë had made mention he would try to see him sometime late during the party. 

Everyone would be drunk and too busy with everything else to notice the second eldest slipping into the Harem. Vanifinwë, like the rest of her family, was unaware of the affections and relationship that the two shared. Everything that he and Makalaurë did was under the table so it wouldn’t be in the Harem books. There was no harm… in vaguely mentioning it to her… She didn’t need to know it was her brother.

“Yes, there’s someone I am hoping will visit me tonight.” Vanifinwë could hear the smile in his voice from behind the screen, prompting her to look in that direction. Watching as he threw robes to rest on the top of the screen, she couldn’t help but smile at his words.

“Oh? Are they a patron or something more?” Vanifinwë pressed with care as she listened to him shuffle and jingle around. Knowing that he was relatively personal and quiet about those that may have been closest to him… Then again or it could be that Vanifinwë was just used to everyone just knowing who her  _ whole _ family was. Maybe it was just normal to not know your friends deep personal connections- regardless there felt like there was a line there she shouldn’t cross.

“Something more, I believe.” He answered just as vague as the first time, Melino full of his own secrets. Not that Vanifinwë blamed him. As the Harem was a place full of rampant gossip, it was easier to give out fake or vague details in order to protect that elf  _ and _ to protect Melino.

“Well, I hope whoever it is shows up as hoped.” Vanifinwë said to him, prompting Melino to smile quietly to himself, quick though to shift the conversation to her. Not wanting her to ask anything more that might reveal her brother to her.

“What of you?” Vanifinwë laughed softly at his question as she folded her arms over her chest, bobbing her head some at his question.

“There are several I am excited to see to be honest.” She responded for a moment, feeling joy tumble through her at the thought. 

“Anyone in particular?” Melino asked, stepping from around the screen, in the process of slipping on the sheer outer robe watching the elleth in question think for a moment. Before nodding almost sheepishly,

“Someone has asked me to save him a dance.” Vanifinwë answered softly looking away from Melino with a content smile pulling at her lips. Sapphire eyes alight with excitement of being able to dance with Laurefindil… So happy that he even had made such a request. Before she looked back to Melino,

“That and I am excited to see my Uncle! He just got back from Alqualondë and I have missed him greatly.” She beamed, and Melino bit back the frown he felt trying to pull at his lips… He shouldn’t have expected any less from Vanifinwë. She was Fëanaro’s daughter for Eru’s sake and supposedly all of his cousins were all very close with one another. Just he hadn’t realized that it was  _ she _ who was close with Arafinwë. 

Vanifinwë seemed, for the moment, none the wiser of the drop in mood in Melino as she continued.

“I am envious he went on this trip without me, used too when I was little he would take me to beaches often. Walking with me along the shoreline and helping me collect shells… We haven’t had any leisurely time together in many years.” Though she supposed that came as no surprise, as that stopped when Fëanaro had opened the Harem and began accumulating elves. Regardless Arafinwë always made sure to at least entertain some time for tea, even if that were rare and short lived.

At her words, Melino couldn’t help but feel an aching bitterness well in his stomach at her idyllic time with his sire. Unable to help the growing frown that found his face just hearing about it, what he wouldn’t have given to just have a  _ singular _ tender moment with his sire… To have been treated as if he belonged.

“Angaráto was always there too when Uncle could no longer keep up, be it he was too tired or busy with work. He’d take me into the waves until I was too tired to care any longer.” She chuckled as she looked down with a fond smile, Melino wished he too could have such fond memories of his own siblings. When Vanifinwë spoke of her relationship with her brothers, the envy was not nearly this strong. 

But hearing that his brothers were capable of such warmth and affection with someone else… When they could not have even shared a shred of it with him, it sliced deeply in his fëa. Picking open unwanted memories of being left behind, or being told how unwanted he was. Vanifinwë finally looked up with a warm smile, mouth open ready to say something until she saw the furrow in his brow. 

The tenseness in his jaw unmistakable and how stiff and aggressively he tied together his robe, curiosity and concern bubbling in Vanifinwë as she watched him. Had she said something wrong? Did he perhaps realize something about tonight?

“Oh dear Arafinwë knows how to show warmth? I would’ve never gathered..” He scoffed out suddenly and with venom in his tone. Vanifinwë felt jolted by his words and plainly she wore her surprise for his sudden disdain for her uncle. Someone so warm and welcoming was disliked strongly and nonetheless by someone she had come to like very well!

“I- what?” She breathed out, feeling shell shocked by his sudden coldness, never having experienced his sharpness before. 

“Arafinwë is  _ not _ a kind and gentle ellon. You paint him far too nicely, all he is, is a selfish and hollow ellon who cares more about his reputation than anything else.” He grumbled out huffing as he undid the old necklace, careful not to tangle it in his long hair. Vanifinwë could only blink suddenly waving the words away as if trying to untangle them all.

“Wait.” She said abruptly closing her eyes as she sighed, had he been to the Harem? Had he hurt Melino? Was there something she didn’t know about her uncle for him to be making such claims?

Never had she heard such things against her uncle except from her father, but she knew to ignore claims like that from him. Considering their heavy rivalry, that was mostly one sided. But this was Melino who was saying these things now, Vanifinwë had no reason not to trust him and what he had to say. She opened her mouth to speak but paused for a moment trying to think of what to say until she finally spoke;

“Melino has my uncle done something to you?” She asked quickly, wrapping an arm around herself, and her other hand going to her cheek. Looking to him with her brows furrowed deeply with concern watching Melino fiddle with the jewelry around his neck.

There was stark and uncomfortable silence that filled the room while they both stewed on Vanifinwë’s words. Her eyes were on Melino the whole time as her heart began to pound in her chest awaiting for him to say something… anything at this point.

“ _ Yes _ .” His voice whispered and deep as he moved to the vanity mirror. Vanifinwë merely followed him with her eyes, turning and watching his tense figure reaching for scented oils. She raised her brows in surprise and her mouth fell open some to hear it! For a long moment she merely absorbed the shock of it, trying to discern  _ why _ he would’ve targeted Melino. If her brothers were here, they’d certainly be telling her to think about Arafinwë’s side… But  _ no one _ had ever made such claims against him before. 

“What did he do?” Vanifinwës voice was small, nervous about what she was about to find out about Arafinwë, let alone what happened to Melino and such serious unpleasantness to have taken place… putting it lightly. Melino was pausing looking at her through the vanity mirror as he rubbed his wrists together.

His movements were still stiff and tense, wearing it in his jaw and shoulders, clearly this was not an easy conversation to be having, but Vanifinwë was patient. She’d take all night if that was what Melino needed to get whatever it was off his chest, even despite how impatient she felt to get the answer. 

There was a forced shift in his mood as he let out a breathy laugh at the thought of what he was about to say to her. Vanifinwë still patiently watching him and his reaction only served to not settle any tension in the air, her gaze wary and worried. She shifted in her spot, as he collected his thoughts, keeping his gaze on his vanity.

“The better question is what didn’t he do.” He tried to say lightly and without any upset, pausing again and Vanifinwë simply continued to wait. Not mentioning about dropping the subject either despite that he was uncomfortable. So there was certainly no way around this.

“Like kick me out of the home.” Melino mentioned simply with a soft chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders and Vanifinwë furrowed her brows at his words. Kicked him out?

“Why were you staying with him?” She followed up quickly, because of course she’d pry deeper this time than any other time. He shouldn’t have felt so jarred that she wanted too, she was close to Arafinwë. But what happened when she found out the truth?

Melino sighed out at her words, looking still over all the bottles on his vanity. Unmoving from his spot, not wanting her to see his face. Let alone see hers, mentally trying to find something else to distract her so he didn’t have to continue speaking on this.

“So you said Atarinkë fixed my bracelet?” He asked suddenly, trying to switch topics just as quickly as he had blurted out part of why he hated his father as much as he did. Vanifinwë blinked tilting her head to the side as she was trying to keep up mentally with the run around he was giving her.

“Wait Melino yes he did- but that’s- that’s not important right now. Why were you staying with Arafinwë?” She pressed harder than Melino anticipated, usually Vanifinwë was quick to take the hint and switch topics at his discretion. Though he could only hope after so many distractions he’d be able to throw her off this void awful topic about his “wonderful” sire.

“I had nowhere else to go.” Dodging the intimate detail of that he was his father, not even wanting to begin discussing how it was that his amillë had disappeared without warning. That didn’t seem quite right. 

Melino turned around to face her finally, pulling together a warmer smile and some courage, and Vanifinwë paused to watch him and his sudden change in attitude. Mulling over what he had just said and trying to piece together what he was about to say.

“Have you heard the latest gossip about Turro?” He said trying to change the subject, knowing that Turro was usually quite the distraction for Vanifinwë. But her mind was swimming with far too many questions to switch away from this topic still! Even if it made Melino uncomfortable. She furrowed her brows rapidly at his quick digression, waving her hands to stop him.

“Yes I’m sure I have- but wait! Melino, why did he kick you out? How do you know Arafinwë?” For him to just rescind it…Vanifinwë frowned, she knew Arafinwë to be charitable, he always had been. But to so suddenly throw someone out after offering them shelter… Truly she wanted to drop the topic because it was clear this was not comfortable for Melino in the least bit. 

But there was too much there, and if Arafinwë had wronged Melino somehow… Failendis wasn’t her eppessë for no reason. She couldn’t just let him slip past unpunished for whatever he had done to Melino, that just wasn’t how Vanifinwë operated. Melino’s face fell at her pushing, 

“Melino… What aren’t you telling me?” She dug harder, trying to get to the truth of the matter. Her voice was still gentle and careful, not wanting to distress him further, but she knew it was inevitable. Melino looked down and away to the floor, his pale blond hair falling forward at the motion as he sighed,

“I’d rather not discuss it further.” At this Vanifinwë gazed at him sympathetically… She was sure he would like for that to be the case. She didn’t want him to feel like this… But this was important. It had been brought up and now she needed all the pieces together to understand his hatred fully for her uncle. Vanifinwë sighed slowly approaching him, stopping just before him and reaching for his hands.

Tenderly taking them and giving them a gentle squeeze, she felt his hands loosely grip hers in return. His hands soft, the rings on his fingers cool and wrists tinkling softly as the bracelets moved slightly.

“I would love to discuss the gossip about Turro and more about Atarinkë repairing your bracelet.  _ But _ whatever it is you have to say about what happened to you is important.” She said softly peering up at him sympathetically, 

“I  _ need _ to know what happened Melino, with whatever wrong he has committed against you, I would make it right somehow.” Vanifinwë whispered to him giving his hands another reassuring squeeze and Eru would she make it right. Taking it up to Arafinwë as quickly as she could, he was a reasonable ellon. But Melino seemed to understand the implications of her words immediately,

“No!” He blurted out suddenly lifting his head from the floor and back to Vanifinwë’s bright sapphire blue eyes.

“You  _ cannot _ say anything. Not to anyone! Especially not to Arafinwë!” Melino said in a breath! The repercussions would be immeasurable if word got out to Arafinwë that he was spreading such things about theFinwëan Prince. Let alone outing himself as his bastard son which he clearly hated and despised. Vanifinwë looked surprised at his words, 

“Melino, I cannot in good conscience-“

“You  _ mustn't  _ say a word! Not to your brothers or amillë or Atar! To no one Vanifinwë, promise me you’ll say nothing!” The panic that was laced in his voice as he spoke set worry and frustration ablaze. All for him, worried as to why he wanted the secrecy, frustration because he deserved some justice and to be righted… But if this was what he wished… Vanifinwë knew it would be a great travesty losing his trust. Slowly she nodded, 

“I promise Melino, I won’t say anything about it to anyone. But I cannot make promises if it is brought up to me first.” She answered in return,

“I will not let someone slander you. Harem gossip or not.” Vanifinwë knew well her defense of Melino could come at a cost, even for herself. But she didn’t care, Vanifinwë had the blessing of her Atar to act as terrifying damage control. When Melino had none… His position in the harem, she knew it didn’t help but she didn’t care. As long as he was happy and enjoyed himself it was all that mattered to her.

At this before Melino could open his mouth, Vanifinwë gently pulled him across the room and to the bed. She prompted him to seat himself before she took her place next to him. Patiently she waited for him to begin, 

“Arafinwë… I went to him for shelter because I found myself with nowhere to go when I was an adolescent.” Melino stated as simply as he could without wanting to give away too much more. She didn’t need to know the deep details, just the more obvious and vague ones. Fortunately it seemed to satisfy her plenty with just that.

“He permitted me to stay with him, though once I came of age it was seen too that I was to leave immediately.” He answered in a cool and collected voice, staring off at the wall before him, trying to just get this over with and be done fully with this conversation. No more ploys or distractions, it wasn’t going to work…

“How do you know my uncle Melino?” She asked with care, everything made sense up until the point that Arafinwë kicked him out, and again he mentioned how sudden it was. So there was something that her uncle was ashamed of about Melino… But she just couldn’t put it together…

“He’s my Atar.” At this Vanifinwë felt as if she received a swift punch in the gut from Tyelko as a breath left her in surprise! Suddenly it all made sense. Why Melino looked so familiar, explaining his gentler temperament- even despite his rebellious streak- the more golden hue to his hair, and why Arafinwë thrust him out, essentially, on his ass. He was in fact an Arafinwëan… Though she knew parts of him were obviously more of his amillë too.

“I-I!” She began but stopped bringing a hand to try and hide her shocked face, as her eyes went wide and like lightning, anger struck her with all of its might. Vanifinwë stood from the bed, placing a hand on her hip and the other on her coming to her lips and chin as she began to pace. Feeling the heat waft down through her like a roaring wave crashing upon the sandy beach relentlessly. 

Melino was Arafinwë’s  _ son _ and the bastard kicked him out! How he ended up in the Harem made sense now. Even more sense as she thought on how Fëanaro knew. There was no way in the Void that Melino being in Fëanaro’s harem was a damn coincidence.

“ _ Siniath faeg! _ /Rotten news.” She cursed under her breath before twirling on the ball of her foot back to Melino, who had very obviously heard her words. His own heart sinking in his chest to know what that could possibly mean, she sighed closing her eyes, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

“Not to hear that you’re my cousin, Melino!” Vanifinwë scrambled to get out quickly, and Melino only watched her warily.

“That is the only wonderful news I have heard from this awful explanation.” She answered with confidence and certainty, moving to take her place right back next to him and reach for his hand to hold again. Giving it a gentle squeeze again. Melino felt some relief wash through him to hear that she found joy in the revelation of their relation. Taking a weight off his shoulders and he sighed out with relief.

“And I mean that Melino, how wonderful that I find out my friend is my relative!” She managed to get out in a much lighter voice, a smile coming to her lips. When was the last time a Finwëan was excited to find out they were related to him? But still Melino was over this conversation, he was ready to not speak on it anymore. She got her information, and that was good enough for Melino.

“Can we please speak on something else now?” He asked, drawing his brows together and looking back at Vanifinwë. At this she relented and began to nod at his words giving his hand another squeeze.

“Yes, so tell me now about that gossip you’ve heard about Turro.” She relented and Melino released a breath of relief! Praise Eru, and at this Melino began to indulge her in what all he had heard about Turro and the latest gossip around the harem. Vanifinwë listened patiently for the next hour, asking questions and laughing with Melino. Adding her own thoughts on what was going around enough to make Melino laugh as well as they chatted.

Though  _ several _ concerns about the physical care of the harem came up in his story. and she knew she’d need to speak to her Atar about this because some of it truly was outside the realm of appropriate. No matter if they worked for the harem or not, their well being was important to her. Though as Melino carried on her eyes strayed to the window seeing how dark it was beginning to get. Vanifinwë gasped at the sight startling Melino! Eru she was going to be late!!

“Vanifinwë what’s the matter!?” Melino asked in a panicked breath! Vanifinwë stood from her spot on the bed quickly, letting go of his hand from where she had been holding it.

“I’m going to be late!” She managed to get out and her lateness would go over poorly with her Atar! Especially if found out it was spent in the harem! Melino only chuckled at this feeling some relief simmer through him to know it was merely because she was running late. Suddenly before he could say anything else he felt her arms come around his neck and her temple resting against his. 

“I’m so happy to have you as my friend and my cousin Melino.” She whispered, her words making warm and fuzzy feelings bloom within him. It was completely new to have a family member who wanted him… Not that he didn’t know what that was like. His amillë had wanted him… But she had yet to be rediscovered or found to confirm anything. Before he could get the chance to embrace her in return, she was already pulling away to rush to the door!

“I will see the day after tomorrow! I’ll give you a day to recuperate!” Vanifinwë said looking back at him over her shoulder as she paused at the door, and Melino couldn’t help but chuckle at the consideration. 

“Until then Vanifinwë.” He answered sitting on his bed with a soft chuckle watching her dash out the door leaving him to take a moment to relax. Mentally preparing for what was to come. 

As Vanifinwë rushed through the halls, coming back to the gilded doors of the harem did they seem to open at her approach. In stepping in her Atar, a look of expectation on his face to see her there, and he watched as a disgruntled look fell over her face. One that he had seen hundreds of times before, another concern. Though this time it was more intense and he couldn’t help but wonder what all it was she had learned today.

“Let us speak Atar.” She demanded her tone coming out more firmly than she anticipated, leaving him to snort out at her words. Backpedaling he moved to the door and motioned for her to follow, knowing what was to come. 


	2. The Ball

Vanifinwe sat in her seat quietly, a goblet of wine in her hand as she looked out over the crowd before her. Elves of all status mingled in the Great Hall, dancing and drinking. Dressed exquisitely in fine velvets and silk satin weaves, of beautiful colors ranging from those of the fires in the forges to the colors of the sea. Pearls, jewels, silver and gold decorating their owners, glittering beneath the lamps of her father's creation.

Vanifinwe dressed no less exquisitely. A gown of blue hung from her shoulders, cinching snugly at her waist as it flared over her hips and into a pool of crushed velvet. A cord of gold around her waist, and the jewelry all of her father's making. A sapphire encrusted necklace rests against her clavicle matching not only her gown but her eyes, with a circlet to match.

Usually, Vanifinwe would be out there. Dancing her night away with whoever could keep up, drinking and spending time with her cousins and uncles and brothers. Sitting with her father and grandfather, sharing ideas and debating carefully amongst one another. These nights were supposed to be full of fun and she had been indeed looking forward to this night.

She had certainly hoped for tonight in particular to be different… As the ellon she had been speaking with had made her promise to save him a dance.  _ Happily _ had she obliged as Vanifinwe couldn’t ignore the fluttering warmth that filled her when she saw him.

Yet everything had fallen apart hours before the feast had begun. Now she sat far away from her Atar, though she suspected that was purposeful, after the last argument that had begun between the two of them only a couple hours ago. Though her mind was not focused on that, as it again was on the care of the elves in his harem, an argument that came often.

This time it was drifting back to the words Melino had uttered to her… How casually and vaguely he had spoken on how Arafinwe had forced him to leave once he had come of age. It had come up as she spoke in excitement of seeing her family, having made mention especially of Arafinwe.

The confession had come as a hard blow, but it was out of pure disbelief of the treatment her cousin had received. Her newly discovered cousin. It made her clench her jaw tightly in disgust to know that his own  _ father _ just tossed him aside, as if he had meant nothing to him.

Vanifinwe didn’t even want to discuss no less her father taking advantage of it all. She hadn’t the capacity to unravel that mess, and for now kept all of her effort focused on one thing at a time.

Reflexively she squeezed a little harder on the crystal goblet in her hand, her jaw tense and teeth grinding together. She’d given her word to not say anything, but it was just so hard as her eyes glimpsed the blond Finwean in white and gold, who danced leisurely with Artanis… Vanifinwe had taken notice of how close and warm and fatherly he had been with Findaráto, and Ambaráto and Angaráto. 

What she couldn’t figure out was  _ what _ had been so different about Melino? 

She had yet to have seen him interact with Melino, but if he tossed his own son out to the side… Vanifinwe was certain it was nothing like what his siblings got. No warmth or compassion.

Had the other Arafinweans treated Melino indifferently too? Had they been worse?

How could they have been so cruel?

They had all always been so warm and inviting with her, showing just how loving and gentle they could be. While she loved Nolofinwe as well, it had been her visits to see Arafinwe she had always looked forward to the most. 

To spend time on the beaches as an elfling walking hand in his, as he showed her different shells and sea creatures. The times she spent with her cousins relaxing, reading and sharing in stories and idle prattle or simple mischief. Now those memories felt tainted and dark.

Had Melino been there all that time and unallowed to be seen? 

She had never run into him before the harem, and so far Melino had never mentioned his mother… Vanifinwe had no right to press him.

Finally, with a heavy drawn-out sigh, she brought the wineglass to her lips, drinking generously from it. Letting the cool red liquid rush through her and simmer some of the angered heat that ran through her. Hearing approaching steps but choosing to keep her focus downcast for the moment,

“Failendis, I do not think even Carnistir has been so red before.” Minyarussa piped up as he stepped upon the dais, moving to take his seat next to her. Adjusting the forest green velvet tunic he wore as he sat down, pulling a more stoic Vanifinwe from her brooding.

“I certainly doubt that Minyarussa, as I’ve walked in on many rages as you and Atya have tortured our poor brother.” She responded with a little more humor in her voice, relaxing her grip on the goblet before adjusting herself in her seat. They had been hours into the feast, yet she hadn’t moved a muscle, too consumed by her thoughts. Engaging in talk when necessary, 

“Fair enough, though I am surprised you have not danced a single time tonight!” He chuckled out, leaning back in his chair, tugging at his collar, feeling stuffy and cooped up. Vanifinwe scoffed softly, setting the glass down, debating if she should use this time to escape with Minyarussa, knowing he was itching to get away from such an event.

“Though with the way you’ve stared at Uncle Arafinwe, I know not if you want to shout at him or if you are willing him to come and dance with you.” Vanifinwe only made a face of muted distaste, smoothing out the skirt of her deep blue gown with a sigh. The urge to spill and confess what had been told her was strong, but she resisted. If she danced with Arafinwe, she didn’t know how long she could restrain from such a thing.

“No, I am afraid I have other important matters on my mind.” Her answer only brought her brother to frown at this beginning to shake his head as he leaned forward. Turning his face to look at her, red waves spilling over his shoulder, with blue eyes staring into hers with determination that was far too familiar. There was certainly no getting back to her thoughts now, perhaps it would do her some good.

“That dear sister is unacceptable. You have several dozens of ellons lined up to dance with you, those thoughts I am sure will fester again later.” He chuckled out, standing and holding his hand out for her. With no hesitation, she took it. Knowing there was no arguing with siblings as stubborn as she was, but neither made it far before Arafinwe approached them both.

In another moment it seemed as if her Atar was just as quickly descending upon them, leaving them at a complete standstill. Stuck between them both, immediately reigned in what shred of self-control she had in her being.

“Vanifinwe, it is a pleasure to see you.” Arafinwe began warmly, a soft smile on his lips with his cheeks tinged pink. Surely from the wine provided by Finwe, yet Vanifinwe was unsure if she needed more or less wine herself.

“Uncle.” Vanifinwe said as simply as she could, her voice coming out- to her own surprise- cool and even. Leaving her father to chuckle at her reaction, a faint expression crossed upon Arafinwe’s features at this. Confusion at the sudden amusement of her father and the lack of warmth in which his niece held for him. 

No less he hadn’t missed the fact she had watched him most of the night like a hawk. Truly she was her father's daughter as those eyes were piercing and intense once Vanifinwe felt indifferently or angry about something. While Curufinwe undoubtedly was his father's spitting image, his daughter captured his wrath and fury identically.

It was clear to Arafinwe he had done something, just as to what that was, was a mystery. He watched as the Lady in blue merely turned to the table, reaching for her wineglass before returning to them. Feanaro standing just to his left, watching curiously over the interaction. 

“Have I done something to offend you, Vanifinwe?” The blond asked, watching his niece drink from her goblet, those eyes still focused intently on him. The fire was unmistakable as she stared him down, certainly akin to the hatred Feanaro harbored for him and Nolofinwe. Slowly she shook her head, drawing her goblet from her hand, reflexively squeezing as Vanifinwe swallowed back her anger.

She promised.

“No, Uncle.” Vanifinwe said with a heavy sigh, neither elaborating nor relenting in the coldness of her voice, merely turning to look over at Minyarussa. Only to find that he had slunk away during the staring match. Smart ellon… Feanaro merely drank from his glass with a hum, bringing Arafinwe to clench his jaw and close his eyes with regret. 

“Perhaps, brother, you are aware of why she is upset with me?” Tension hung heavy in the air, a twinkling gleaming in the elder Finwean’s eyes at his words. Leaving Vanifinwe ready to help soothe any arguments she  _ knew _ her father would start. There was never a family event that didn’t go unscathed. Though this certainly had to be a record for the longest time until one happened.

“With pleasure.” Far too much enjoyment laced his voice, and the last time Arafinwe had heard such a tone was when he had shown him Melino dancing in his harem. Breaking the news of how he gained his… son and his son's refusal to leave it. If he was nervous, Vanifinwe noted how well he masked it, though she kept her gaze more focused on her father. 

A smirk pulling at his lips before he brought his own goblet to his lips, black hair pulled back and away from his face. Giving full view to the fact that he enjoyed making his brother squirm and prepared fully for the burst of fire from his daughter against Arafinwe. 

“She has discovered Melino,  _ dear _ brother.” Feanaro began looking into his glass before to his daughter, who merely looked past them and into the crowd, blissfully unaware. Praise Eru. Arafinwe was silent, looking nervously between Vanifinwe and his brother. 

How much did she know? Would she out him to all of Valinor right here?

“Does she kn-”

“Know that he’s your bastard son? Yes, she does.” At this there was an audible crack from the goblet in Vanifinwe’s hands, yet neither of the elder Finwean’s seemed to take notice. Arafinwe swallowed thickly, quietly looking back to the elleth in question. Any second it felt as if the gentle brush of someone’s hair could snap the tension that hung in the air. 

Vanifinwe watching him with cold calculation, something so utterly foreign to Arafinwe.

“That is unfortunate, Vanifinwe.” Arafinwe seemed to respond with, with ease and at this her strength gave away, cracking and breaking the thick crystal goblet in her hands. Sending shards and wine onto the floor and into her hand. Yet she felt nothing as a bolt of anger struck her. Biting her tongue so hard she felt the blood surface and pool in her mouth. 

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as her hands shook, the blood dripping down her arm, and suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Her atars heavy hand resting there as concern rippled over his face as he hurriedly set his wineglass down.

“Vanie your hand.” He stated urgently, the more paternal caring nature of him wiggling its way out despite himself. Vanifinwe blinked some before she looked down at it, seeing it covered in the sanguine fluid, with a few shards glittering in the lamplight, sticking out of her hand. Quietly she cursed to herself, cradling it up to her chest and pulling away from her father without another word. 

Hurrying through the crowd as quickly as she could, feeling the blood slither down her arm and falling onto her gown. Though ruining it was far from a concern that she had over it, not stopping for anyone as they called to her. Only keeping her focus on getting to a healer to tend to her hand.

It was as she rushed down the hallway, Vanifinwe moved her hand to look down at it. The pain started and throbbed, making her shudder with discomfort and wince. Not watching where she was walking, not even realizing who was walking in her direction. It wasn’t until she ran into their chest that it brought her back to her senses, looking up to find the golden-haired ellon she had promised her dance too.

“Laurefindil- I apolo-” The joyous expression quickly left him as he caught sight of her hand, smelling the copper that filled the air. Concern finding his brow as they furrowed. In an instant, it seemed he moved to stand next to her.

“There’s no need to apologize, my lady. Especially over such an urgent matter.” Laurefindil began, gently ushering her to continue walking. Laurefindil easily walked alongside her, and she praised Eru as she was finally in good company. 


End file.
